


The Moonlight Wolf

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: Magic - Fandom, Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom, Vampires - Fandom, Vocaloid, Werecats - Fandom, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Used Backstories, Vocaliod songs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: Meiko is a pregnant werewolf, running away from the male who had done unspeakable things to her. All she wants is to raise her pup in peace and away from the pup's possessive father. She stumbled up on the Vocaloids within the last day of her pregnancy.





	1. The Final Day

Werewolf (Meiko) PoV`

I've been running forever and I can't stop, not now. I will not let my baby be a weapon for war, not now, nor ever I know that I will not let this dark past repeat itself

'Must find... a place to rest.....f-for my pup..' 

I reminded myself as my pup moved within my womb. Even werewolves need to stop, rest, and birth their newborns. my body wouldn't take much more running for if I do I believe I will soon pass out.  
I noticed a bush that would provide a hiding spot for both myself and my pup. Knowing the price of getting caught I hid within the bush, keeping as quiet as I could. As the sounds of my pursuers went by me and disappeared into the distance.

my ears pinned back as a contraction hit me, like a bunch of fangs sinking into my womb trying to tear me apart. I should have been focused on the world around me, but I was too far caught up in the contractions to do so. A high-pitched wine came from my dry throat as I pushed through the pain, my pup was almost ready for its' first breath of air.

I heard soft noises, talking, I think. A girl in yellow with a bow in her hair ran after what looked like her twin brother.

"Len, slow down! master told us to stay near the mansion" The girl yelled.

"Come on Rin, Miku said she saw something big and furry running to this area. we need to find it and fast. It may be in trouble or worse" Len said to Rin.


	2. Meet The Vocaliods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko names her newborn child and meet the Vocaliods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meta is my oc

Rin PoV~ 

I was chasing after my twin brother, Len after he chose o run off from Miku's words. Master told me to keep an eye on him and keep him out of trouble. but that just never seems to work out.

"Len, slow down! Master told us to stay near the mansion" I yelled trying to make him slow down.

"come on Rin, Miku said she saw something big and furry run to this area. We need to find it and fast. It may be in trouble or worse" Len said getting rather harsh in tone.

I was about to say something but two bright flashes stopped me from doing so. As I turned to the root of the light I saw a woman and a baby girl in her arms. The woman was crying in joy and the baby was peacefully sleeping.

When I tried to tell Len to get the others, he was nowhere to be seen. The lady looked up to me as I stepped forward wanting to help her.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm Rin, and you are?" I asked in a soft tone not trying to scare her, nor her child.

"I'm Meiko..." the lady responded her voice was hoarse.  
"and you daughter?" I wasn't normally this curious which really surprised me.

"Meta," Meiko had said not once taking her gaze off of me. The baby girl was so cute yet so small, Meiko used her shall as a blanket for little Meta.

"I'm Guessing you need a place to stay... you look cold, lost, tried. I know a place for you." I didn't once raise my voice in fear of Meiko, she looks intimidating

"Where?" Meiko asked in happiness at the mention of a place to stay.

"The Vocaloid Mansion. I can take you there if you want"

Meiko nodded at my offer and I couldn't blame her. With her taking my hand, the three of us left the field for the Mansion.

Miko PoV~

Rin leads me to a large building that must be where she and her twin stay, but as we got closer to the door a lot of yelling came from the other side.

"Miku calm down when our guest and Rin get back and behave yourself."Said a voice that sounded a few years younger than me.

"But Luka, I can't stay still you know that when we get someone new, I get this way." said a young voice much like Rin's but just a bit older, Miku, I think was the name

Rin opened the door and Len was just coming back to find her. There were Two girls behind Len, a greenette and pinkette who were in shock Meta stirred a little from an empty stomach and caught the three onlookers attentions.

"Awe what a little cutie," said the three young ones* as the Master of the Mansion, Meiko had guessed, came into the room.

"Welcome miss," the master said kindly moving aside to let Meiko inside. "Please come in."

Meiko gave an awkward half-smile as Rin helped her inside and to the couch. Luka was the pinkette and Miku was the greenette, Meiko learned after the introductions. Meta was being fed by her mother and they both were given a bed and new clothes.

Mieko was either awake from Meta crying or nightmares of her tragic past. Meta grew fast within two weeks she was already sitting up and crawling around. Time was the growing infant's only enemy, and the twins were the only one's her mother trusted enough to look after her.


	3. Time is of the Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a daily growing child does tend to make anyone's day better

Rin PoV~ 

Meiko left early 2 nights ago and hasn't come back for a while, normally she leaves for a few hours. this is just strange Meta is still asleep... something is wrong with her, I can tell Meta has two fluffy ears and fuzzy tail, she looked super cute but I swear she didn't have those two weeks ago.

"Kiato quit fooling around and trying to eat Meta's ice cream again." Len said as Meta woke at the words'ice cream'.

"How can that little, drooling baby eat ice cream?" Kiato asked not noticing that Meta had climbed out of her playpen and is now crawling over to him

She used his pant leg to help herself stand and began pulling on his scarf. Kiato let got the ice cream bucket which Meta has taken and kept it safe from him. A toddler just outsmarted our Ice Cream- Loving singer, and it does make mostly everyone happy to watch.

It is pretty funny to watch this, Meta is such a joy to be around. Kiato is now trying to get the ice cream back but Meta is growling at him, basically saying " Try taking my Ice cream, I'll bite you good." Mieko comes inside but I'm the one to notice right now she holds a finger to her lips telling me to stay quiet.

I nod smiling like an idiot, Meta is hissing and snapping her tiny mouth at Kaito's hand when he gets too close to her ice cream. Meta DOESN'T trust Kiato at all, I can't say I blame for that. Meiko come but behind Kiato and everyone quiets down looking at her but Kiato is distracted with Meta.

"Kiato stop trying to eat my daughter"s ice cream. She doesn't take 'no' for an answer from you." Meiko says scaring Kiato so much that he jumps and lands on his back.

"Mama!" Meta says so cutely with ice cream all over her mouth, causing Meiko to laugh at the sight

"Did Kiato try eating Meta's ice cream again?" Meiko asks looking at Len and me. 

"Yeah he almost did, but Meta outsmarted him," I answer as Meta hands me the empty ice cream bucket, Len has Meta holding her hands out to him.

"Uppy?" Len asks as he picks Meta up and takes her to the kitchen to wash up her face.

Meiko smiled turns to Kiato, handing him some dead rabbits. They seem fresh but it is hard to tell, Kiato drops the dead rabbits and runs like a scared little girl. Luka falls over laughing her butt off, and Miku is against the door frame trying not to fall over.

Meiko PoV~

Len comes back in the room holding the door open for Meta, he is such a gentleman to my daily growing daughter. Meta Crawling and standing with a little help, is impressing and improving as the days pass us all. The smell of fresh kill makes Meta even more hungry, and I almost can't believe she eating more than the average werewolf pup, but she is a hybrid.

A mistake, an abomination I know what it is like to be one, because I, myself am one. The rabbits' legs are loosely attached to the body and are cook well, Meta pulls one of the back legs off and eats it. I can't blame her for eating her fill before nap time, she'll grow another couple inches or so by the en of the week.

I'm not worried about my little one's growth but more about those around her. Kiato teases her with trying to finish eating her ice cream, but that doesn't worry me much. It's a full moon tonight, I don't know if my baby will change from the Moon Lady's light or not.


	4. When the Moon is Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One change can lead to an awkward silence, but to changes that's a big difference.

The night fell over this land like a blanket covering a sleeping child. Meiko tucked her daughter in for the night and stayed at her side. Meiko wasn't scared but rather worried, Rin peeked her head into the room

"Here Meiko, I bought you this," Run said holding a shack bottle out to her, which Meiko accepted without a second though. "Why does Meat have those fluffy tail and ears?"

I might as well answer..."well, you might not believe me, Rin. But I need you to Promise that you won't freak out on me."

"I Promise."

Meiko PoV~

I stood up and moved to the center of the room, not wanting to hurt my baby girl or Rin. taking a deep breath as The Moon Lady's light shines upon me, a flash of light made Rin cover her eyes. felt that familiar warm of my animal form's fur, three tails instead of one it was a hybrid thing. Rin was in shock, she eas surrounded with that stench of shock and worry.

My tails went between my legs, I'm scared and wanted to be accepted completely in both form. I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and tears soaking my fur. I sat on my back feet and hugged Rin with my front paws on her back. We both heard a little whimper, and we turned to Meta's crib to see the pup I gave birth to.


	5. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two changes and a hord of questionable people. Conscience? I don't know, I swear..

??? PoV

I will hunt down that no-good runaway female of the Moon Wolves, Meiko... I will get you and your pup...even if I have to have a few of my own kill...

Rin PoV~

Meta is small and fluffy, four sets of teeth in her tiny mouth. Meiko made me promise to not tell the others of this, and I can't truly understand why. But I respect her wish, as a friend and babysitter, there is not much to argue on with a big, three tailed wolf in a nursery.

Meiko PoV~

I think I've scared Rin but I can't be sure. It was hard to tell, I hear in the distance a faint howl.

Oh no, I pick up Meta and placed her in Rin's arms. I changed back to my human self, and I turned to Rin.

"Rin take Meta, wake the others, do what you must to protect her," I said before I jumped out of the nursery window and phase again

Rin PoV~

I ran to everyone's doors using my foot to wake them. Miku was the first ou her door, and the others soon followed.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Luka asked.

"We need to hide Meta. Meiko ran off to see what the threat is."

Len lead us to a safe room in the library, we hid behind a set of bookcases. Meta was still asleep but soon woke when a howl ripped through the house. Paws echoed throughout the silent halls and rooms, Meta buried herself under my nightdress.

It was hard to not move within the small space but it was even harder to keep everyone from whimpering in fear. Ther steps stop at the bookcases we are hiding behind and we don't even think of breathing. The bookcases are moved apart and two wolves and a man stand there.

"Where is the pup?" The man spoke in a deep in a deep voice that sounds like gravel in his teeth. Len got in front of me and I felt Meat curl around my legs.

We won't let you have what you're looking for." Len said standing his ground.

The man grabbed Len and threw him across the room, making him land under the biner stands. Everyone got thrown to different spots in the library and went unconscious from their landings I held meat close to me as my hair was yanked on.

"Give the pup up, kid." The man turned me around after meat bit him taking some skin off of his hand. He shoved me over to the window and pushed me out with meta hugging on to me for dear life. I felt a leg and an arm break in certain places, I am so dead.

I saw Meta hide within a bramble bush the man's two friends grabbed me and took me with them. I saw Len come running out and yelled at me as I was drug away passing just as I saw Luka drop to her knees and hold Len back.


	6. A Paradise of Light and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ready to piss off a half breed child?

Meiko PoV~

 

I drove off the enemy until I heard someone yell out, "Rin!"

 

I phased into a human and ran back to the mansion only to find my heartbroken group of friends. I saw Luka on her knees holding Len back, the others hugging each other crying. Meta came out from a bramble bush and her hair had twigs, grass, brambles, and who-knows-what-else tangled in it. The others noticed me as I fell on my knees and the cold ground, the last thing I remember is callings of... "Meiko, hold on!" 

"Mama, wakey up!"

Meta PoV~

 Mama fell down as Miku grabbed me, I squirmed and cried. First Rin-Rin's gone now Mama is in the dreamrealm, I can't take it! I will get Rin-Rin back and I will make Mama better. Whoever did this I will rip his/her tail and shove it down his/her throat, or at least let me brake them enough so that they know not to piss me off.

 

Kaito and Miku moved Mama inside as Luka slowly followed them, leaving Len-Len all alone. I wobbled to Len, and grabbed his shirt sleeve when I tripped.

 

"Len-Len... I want Rin-Rin back..." I said as Len-Len pulled me to his chest, trying not cry. He was trying to stay strong for me, but I wasn't fooled.

 

Mommy told me that we can't show others our darker forms, it would only make things worse. We live in a Paradise of Shadow and Light, one we must stay in or we are so ducked.

 

The good thing is that Len-Len can help me to find a way to wake up mama and look for Rin-Rin. I swear to the Lady of the Moon, I will take down whoever has the guts to try and tear about my family. I promise that I will, they can try to stop me but no one will be able to stop me from achieving my goal. Not even mama and my time to lay the law down is coming, it is only a matter of time in itself.


	7. The Choosing of a Werewolf's Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a new character or two in these next set of chapters?

???'s PoV ~

 

We failed to get the pup but we have the next best thing; a human with the pup's scent on her. She is a lovely creature, I may consider her as a mate... (what?!?! You know what, I am not even gonna ask...) beautiful sun-colored locks, fearsome ice blue eyes and a slim/thin body. She's perfect for a mate... now since I lost to another male for a mate earlier this season, I'll just keep this beauty away from the other males.

 

"Lucian (Lou-Sea-An), come the boss wants to see you. Now!"

 

I made a dash for my room and laid the girl down. I'll tend to her wounds when I get back from the boss's bitch-fit. I closed and lock the door behind me, I can't let this treasure get hurt more or taken away because of stupidity. What I didn't know is that the girl was smarter than she seemed.

 

Rin's PoV~

 

By the Mother of Humanity... that was a rough trip... I open my eyes and find myself in a well decorated room that has craved in to an alcove. 'Am I in a cave?'

 

"Where in the underworld am i?"

 

Ugh... look down at my legs and there are major and minor cuts all the way to the hem of my nightdress. Well damn... so much for trying to get out of here running.

 

I wouldn't get far with werewolves chasing my ass, but Meiko and Meta are safe. If these people ask me about them, I not going to say anything. Even if they brake me, no words shall be given. On the grave of the Moon Mother, on this I swear.

 

The spot just above my spinal cord burned as a full moon with a crescent sliver cut into it became permanently branded on me, this is a symbol of my promise to the Moon Mother. 

 

But I never promised to tell someone I trust so... what if I fall for one of the flea bags that tried to make Meta? I... I don't... want to betray... the little bundle of fur I was sworn to protect. And this is the one way I can keep not only Meta, but the others safe too.

 

I heard footsteps, bare feet, coming for this room. I hope that this person won't kill me, but not hurt me in anyway that is... gross....

 

Lucian's PoV~

 

As it turns out the boss isn't pissed at me... that is a first. He is allowing me to keep the human girl, as my mate. But I want her safe, cared for, and loved. As I walked back to my room, I saw out of the corner of my eye, the Moon turning a golden-yellow.

 

I have never seen this before, but it means someone has made a deal with the Moon Mother. From the way the golden color darkness briefly I know it is the girl I have in my paws. Walking with bare feet helps take care of the high body temp of a the werewolf, that is why I rarely wear shoes in these caves the pack calls home. When I unlocked the door the girl who I had left when asleep was now wide awake.

 

"It is alright, little one." The girl stiffened as I closed the door and stood near the bed. I went to the some the shelves I have, rummaging around to find my med supplies.

 

"What do you plan to do with me?" The girl spoke out in a dry voice, but her voice sound like a goddess's, just like our goddess.

 

Now that I think about it, this girl look exactly like the Moon Mother. It was as if this girl is one of Her heirs... come to think of it, didn't she have a twin brother? In the legends Our Mother had two children; a boy and a girl. They had ice blue eyes, golden blonde hair and smiles that resembled the shinning sun.

 

I snapped out of my thoughts to move over to my bed. Being unable to do much the girl began to ask me things, such as my name. I learned her name was Rin and her twin was named Len, but I wanted to nothing but to be her mate, her protector. Cleaning Rin's wounds, treating them and finally wrapping them took about 45 minutes.

 

Rin did seem to warm up after I answered only a handful of her questions, hoping to not frighten her. If she is one of Her hiers than all I can do is play the waiting game, and possible win her heart and hand. Getting an heir as a mate is a high honor in our culture, I only hope my suspicions are right.


	8. A Mother's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O.o

Rin PoV~ 

It took a couple of days to trust Lucian,  but he kept me away from the others. I was his "Treasure" as he put it, it was odd to see a memory that isn't even mine. I couldn't understand why, but the woman was familiar to my heart.

I heard her call out, it was soft and sweet. At that moment I am pulled out of my body and into the Spirit Realm. The Moon Mother was standing in the middle of the starry field of the night sky.

Len was here too, but his entire appearance was completely different.  His ears were like Meta's, just in a darker yellow. His nails were long and sharp as a knife, but I saw one thing that baffled me; his tail wasn't anywhere to be seen.

The Moon Mother came towards us, holding out her hands one for us to take in our own. Her smile was bright and gentle, much like Meiko's when she smiled at little Meta. I took one of her hands, now the truth of the Moon Mother and Her heirs was now seen by my twin and I.

Shira (Sheer-Ra) is what the Moon Mother's real name  now she told us her story.

~Flashback Time~

Shira was created in BT 022 by Riten Morine (Mour-Rin), Shira grew up alone. After twenty yea, the twenty-year old ghoul child met  
Iven (I-Ven) Carter (Cart-Ter) and fell in love with him. Becoming his lover, she joined his criminal organization Adogieo and moved into their base in the Marigold Caves, becoming close friends with Rela (Rey-La) Knights. She then became involved in numerous riots staged across the Kingdom of Seema (Seem-Ma). Causing bloodshed and murder in her wake, Shira eventually earned the name "The Witch of Marigold".

Meta sitting on her execution chairAt some point, she crossed paths with Kate Lumin, finding the blood-soaked woman screaming and lamenting that she couldn't find her children. As Shira looked down on her, Shira was suddenly surrounded by Seeman forces and bound in chains.

Captured, she was imprisoned and condemned to death. While awaiting execution in her cell, Shira noticed Riten Morine enter her prison cell and immediately recognized his resemblance to Iven. The scientist then offered her exoneration if she became a test subject for Project 'Ma'. Seeing the opportunity to escape her hopeless situation, Shira smiled and accepted the deal.

Sent to the Seema Kingdom's royal institute, Shira was inoculated with the seeds of god and later gave birth to twins Hänsel (Len) and Gretel (Rin) in December 27, EC 0. After the children were taken from her and placed in vats, she watched them develop in their tanks. Putting a hand to one of the tubes, the ghoul child suddenly recalled her own origins and connected her unloved and orphaned situation to her children's own.

Refusing to let them be used as mere test subjects, Shira clenched her hand on the vat. She then stole them from the laboratory and fled through a forest to Morn-Grave.


	9. An Heir Within the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ? O__O

Lucian's PoV~

As I looked for Rin, my suspicion was right, she is one of Her heirs. But why doesn't she remember anything of her past? What caused they both to forget?

I found the Alter Chamber and Rin was inside, and her skin had wired marking that glowed etect in. Wait? WHAT?!?!

Rin's PoV~

I heard my Protector's thoughts and I do remember what happened. My memories are just hidden in the dark corners  of my head.

Hänsel (Len) and Gretel (Rin), we follow our parents through the woods, making several inquiries on our ultimate destination. After walking some ways, we notice that we will become lost if we continue. Left by our family, Hänsel (Len) and Gretel (Rin), we soon realize they've been abandoned.

Choosing to wander through the forest for some time, we fill our glass bottle with moonlight to illuminate the path, though we are not certain that it is the right one. Finally, we reach a house that we've seen before, a "witch's house". We shoved the "evil witch" into an oven, and we ask for praise from our parents for killing the evil witch and her "evil henchman". In the end, we decided this is a good place to settle, as it reminds them of their home; they later they resolve to go find our "real mother and father".

After what we had done  Hänsel (Len) asked me if I could hear birds or see the moonlight. I replied that I actually heard the "cry of the forest" and sees the light from the fire. We recount how we killed the woman we called "mother" and we the Original Sin she left behind. We split her Sin into seven pieces among ourselves: 

Lust the Flower,  
Gluttony the Seed,  
Pride the Gems,  
Envy the Spring,  
Sloth the Wind,  
Greed the Soil,

and Wrath the Forest.

In the process, we bound the Seven Deadly Sins into our bodies and pray that we can forget about all the evil we had just committed.

I felt something inside shift and emerge from two part of my bodyh my head (where my human ears rest) and my tail bone. A pair of dark yellow wolf ears took to the place of my human ones, and my wolf tail match my ears that hurt the most when it came back. After all of the years of hiding I can finally be free to roam the caves without a worry, plus Lucian is kind of (more than likely) worthy of being my mate... but I'll wait for a few weeks for the pack to learn of this secret. I am one of the Moon Mother's Heirs, and my name Rinela (Rin-ill-la).


	10. Meta's Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter just Meta's nicknames for the Viocaloids.

Rin ~ Rin-Rin  
Len ~ Len-Len  
Kiato ~ Kit or Ky  
Miku ~ Miki (M-ekk-key)  
Luka ~ LuLa  
Meiko~ Mama, Mommy, Mema (Me-Ma) or Moma (Mo-Ma)


	11. The Heirs of Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta's vocab isn't vary good... sorry guys...

Len's PoV~ 

I toss and turn in my sleep, my body is hurting so d@mn much. I woke up in a daze... Ah God, why can't I sleep?

"What is wrong with me?" I asked to no one important, and something dropped away from my neck.

Looking down I found a glass bottle with a thick string around the neck of the bottle. When I picked up the bottle I saw the past... what my sister, Gretel, and I had done. We killed our false mother and slips the sin she left. Gretel got Lust, Vanity, and Sloth. While I got Gluttony, Envy, and Greed. We spilt Wrath between us, and we payed to whom or whatever would listen to our case. In a moment of fire-y anger we asked for something unspeakable; we asked to become mortals and forget what we had done.

Everything is hurting so much I felt black dots pick at my sight. My head hit the carpets ever thing faded away.

Meta's PoV~ 

I's watched over mama which is nowhere as fun as playing with her. Miku as made mes stay in mys playing box (playpen). I's hate dis, no has come to play with. While if youz count Kiato, which makes mes vwry mass. LuLa picks mes ups, and rocks mes it makes tings worse.

Mys words don't outs right, I's can't stands it.

"I's wants Rin-Rin backs, I's wants her backs LuLa."

I's sees the Moon's brwght face ands mys eyes gets vwry wides, I's moves aways from LuLa. She drooped mes whicks gaves mes time to hides, whicks is da pockys bushs nears da font dorrs.

Mys ooman fur gets ticker as mys bubby furs twitch outs. Now's I's cans findy Rin-Rin, da tinky-tink is a bits tere and bits nots. I's tiff da think ands fallows its to da bigs dorrs (trees). As I's goes as far as I's cans, I's don'ts knowy wheres I's am.

I's spota bigs dorrs that tinks likey a ooman, is dis da ome of Hänsel and Gretel?

"Gretel, can you hear the birds sing?"

I's hear a giggles ands turn a wowind ands sees Gretel ands Hänsel tanding tide by tide olding ands (an-in-s).

"No silly, it's the cry of the forest."

Forwest? Is tat whats da bigs dorrs are?

"Do I see the Moon shining on us Gretel?"

"No, it's the fire behind us, dear brother."

Whats going ons? Whats dis? Mys head hurts, I's needs nappy... is goes near da firor to west, mes to sleepy to ose mes mind.

Wells, nighty-nights Mama.


	12. The Legend of Lone Bird and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the packs knew of Lone Bird but not of how the Moon got a companion in the stars. But Rin knew how and now she only trusted Lucian to know of this.

Rin's PoV~

Lucian followed me to a small lake about two miles from the cave and away from nosey pack members. I sat down the dipping hill and had Lucian sit off to my right. Our gazes turned to the full Moon and I pointed out the group of closest to the Moon.

"That group of stars there. Do you see what they make?" I asked in soft voice.

"They make a girl..." Lucian answered.

"Yes but do you know what the name is and what it means?"

"No, I don't. I wish I did Rin."

"That is Lone Bird, and her name means 'the Moon's  companion'."

"How do you know that?"

"The story is one my mother told me."

"Can you tell me it?"

"Well, ok..."

~Story Time~

Long ago, the first wolf packs lived around the area where Lucian's pack now lived. Lone Bird was the daughter of Dawning Day and She Eagle. Many young males wanted to marry Lone Bird and Dawning Day decided they all should run a  race. The winner would marry his only child, his daughter.

Two males ran faster than any of the others. Both had loved Lone Bird for a lone time. Again and again they raced, determined to make Lone Bird their bride, but they always finished side by side.

However many time they raced there was never a winner. Lone Bird was delighted, for she did not want to marry anyone. Summer passed, autumn leaves fell, winter snows covered the small lake, than trees bloomed once more. It was spring, yet Lone Bird felt sad.

She wondered what would happen to her. Lone Bird sat on the small hill overlooking the small lake. The Full Moon rose slowly in the sky. Its round reflection gleamed in the lake.

She gazed at the Moon. Nothing seemed as beautiful. She stretched her arms towards the glowing moon.

"I would mot feel lonely if I had you to love," she whispered. 

The Sky Spirits heard Lone Bird and lifted her up to the stars. When Dawning Day returned home the next night, he looked for his daughter but she was nowhere to be found. Dawning Day and She Eagle hurried to the hill where Lone Bird often sat. They called to the Sky Spirits and looked up to the dark sky and silver Moon.

At first the could not believe their eyes. But they clearly saw their daughter, Lone Bird, smiling down at the from the stars.


	13. The Balance's Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't mean a tip for a waitress

Meta's PoV~ 

As I's sleepy da night aways sometings is wring, but I's don't knows whys.

"Where's am I's?" I was floatings among da tars, and thares was gwass and waters here. "Dis wasn't here's bwfor. What's am I's to dos here?"

I's leans down and looks in da waters, now I's sees someting dat scares me. I's have pale rose hairs, blue ears, five yellow tails, and bwight gween eyes.

"Why's do I's have diffewent colors and pats?" I's asks to no ones, now it's really warm at mys back.

"Hello, young Meta. It has been sometime since I have seen you." A warm voice, just like Mama's. But it's not Mama, it's someones else.

I turns wowund and sees the most pwetty lady ewey; The Moon Mother. She's has blue eyes, white hairs, gray ears and four big tails.

"Moon Mama? Is dat ou?"

"Yes, little one. Its me, and I must say you have grown up beautifully and in good health."

"Tank you." I felt mys face gets really warm.

"You are here Meta because I have something to tell you. It's something your mother hasn't and doesn't want you to know of."

"Whats is its?"

"It's about your father, Meta."

"Mys what?!?!" Now I's arms vewy mass, whys wouldn't mama tells mes of dis?

"I know you are mad, but your mother didn't want to lose you, or have you used as a weapon for war." Moon Mama sats does besides mes, her tails pulling mes closers. "You, Meta, were born of two kinds of creatures that aren't happy with the other. You are a Hybrid, just like your mother. It is your father that makes you different in ways your mother fears. You are Human, Werewolf and Werecat."

"Huh?!?!" I didn't knows dis.... why would Mama tells mes dis?

"Meta... your mother, Meiko, has Human and Werewolf as her halves. While your father is full Werecat."

"What's hes names?"

"Dawn Star." that was all Moon Mama said.

"Why I's borns? What's mys rewsons to be heres?"

"Meta you are the only one who can stop the wars, you can tip the balance between Good (Werewolf packs) and Evil (Werecat clans). You are a child of the three most dangerous and powerful animals in the world."

What?!?! Is shes crazys?! But whats if it is trues? Can I's do as shes says?


	14. Len's Sins Are Passed On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len is not going die guys...

Len's PoV~

I felt the Sins, that my body housed, trying to force themselves out of me. My will is weaking and I need to find someone who can take this on burden. Rin can't take the rest of the Sins, the results could be Deadly. Meiko can't do this she's still recovering from whatever had happened to her 

Wait... the only other option giving them to someone I trust or can hold on to their rage. The only preson I know is Meta, I can't give her my Sins, but it's either give up the Sins or lose my life. I refuse to leave Rin alone, now is my only chance. I jump out the window, phasing in mid air and catch a whiff of Meta's scent. It's almost stale, I have hurry and now!

I ran for the woods and let out a howl for everyone in the forest to hear. Hopefully Meta hears my call.

Luka's  PoV~

It's been two days since Meta ran off and now Len is gone missing too. First Rin, than Meta and now Len. This makes me wonder who is next to disappear. Miku won't shut about wanting find Rin and Meta, I want to find them too. There's one problem, we can't just walk around the forest hoping to find one, two or all three of them. Meiko should wake up soon and she'll probably kill me for losing Meta.

Len I hope you find Meta bring me back or I'm dead meat and I'm not freaking joking.

Rin's Pov~

I can't stand the pressure of the Pack Lender having a b$@&§ fit at Lucian for knowing about my secret. If he hurts my gray-fured love he's losing a limb or two!  I want only Lucian to know the truth until I can find Len.  Mother told me about Meta and now everything makes sense. 

Why Mieko wanted us to hide Meta. Why Mieko only trusts us to watch Meta. Why Meta followed us around like a puppy. And even why we felt the strong vibe of Meta's will coming off of her. She will be able to end this war and balance the now shatered peace.

Meta's PoV~

I's woke ups to a loud howls, could that bes Len-Len? I gots up and walks outside but I don't gets to far when a bigger yellow-y wolfie, Len-Len. He hugs mes to hims and licks mys ears which tickles. 

"Meta, I need you to do something for me. Can you do this, for me?"

"Ses Len-Len, anyting."

"Alright this will hurt but the pain will only last for a little bit."

I's nodded and felt a warma body wap awound mes, it horts to much. I's felt liter and fastor and better about my perpose. I's can do what Moon Mama tood mes of, I's can bwing peace to da clans.

Len's PoV~

My Sins were passed on to Meta as I wrapped her in a bright blue and orange-red light. I know what she has to do and have to teach her to use the Sins for Good. Her body grew to that of a young 12 year old, maybe 15 year old.

Meta changed back into a person and I think my nose will bleed soon, she is now my size and her shirt is torn and ripped.

She's good-looking... wait what am I thinking? Oh great I'm being a perv aren't I? Mieko is going to have my head on a platter if she finds out what I'm thinking.


	15. The First Sin/Who Did This?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains fighting and wounds along with some blood. Viewer discression is advised.

Len and Meta stayed in the old house of Hänsel and Gretel for at least a few hours. Len was now teaching the young hybrid how to grasp the basics of the Sins, using to much power could make the user tired, sickly or die.

Meta was having a hard time keeping a grip on the Sin of Gluttony, every time she tried to use it she got extremely hungry for anything she could see as edable. She mastered how to hunt but couldn't keep her stomach quiet to get her meal. Deer kept running from her so Meta choose to try fishing. Heading the stream she noticed no fish got alerted when she got near them.

Taking her chance she got the biggest fish in the group after a couple of trys, tossing it to the shore she made sure that Len was watching her. He smiled and nodded at her good work, he had a rabbit for his lunch. Both sat and ate up what they had but Meta was still hungry. She would have to hunt again, Len followed his little student knowing what Meiko would do to him if Meta was harmed.

Meta crouched inside of a snowball bush waiting for an elk to come closer, but something disturbed her hunt; a mountain loin. Infuriated at the lost of her meal and this hunter, Meta picked up the scent and followed it to the threat. Len could feel Meta's rage at the loss of food and of a rival hunter in this place. He knew how to control his rage, but Meta not one single clue. If her rage got worse he would have to punish her or maybe find a way to not hurt the pup.

Meta's howl sounded throughout the woods, and it wasn't one of anger, but of distress and pain. Len took his chance and bolted through bushes, tress and even scaring some game during his panic. Len found Meta cornered by four bigger wolves and a lone gray one was gripping the back of her neck. That male was trying to make her become submissive to his whim.

 _'Not on my watch.'_ Len thought as his anger got worse. _'No one will harm **MY** Meta.'_

In a moment of rage, Len rammed into the nearest male, making the said male take two other down with him. Meta shook her neck trying to make the gray male let go but his grip got tighter the more she even tried to move. Len tackled the gray male and sank his teeth into the male's stomach, making his opponent weak and harmless to his student. The other three males were in shock to see Len harm their pack member without even trying.

They realized Len was an Heir and took their chance to grab their pack member than they booked it back home. Len watch them leave in fear and he snorted as if to dare them to reutrn. Meta stumbled to feet but couldn't focus properly, which Len noticed quickly. He put his head under her neck so she wouldn't be injured any farther. In one fast movement Len's head was under her belly after about a minute Meta was on Len's back, like she was drapped on a horse's back.

Meta was exhausted from her wound and from running, when Len returned to cottage he set to work on caring for Meta. Using the thick cobwebs littering the home, Len pressed them onto the wound. The young wolf whined in pain at the pressure but calmed down as Len licked the spot in between her ears. He licked away the blood on her coat near her ears, Rin used to do this to him when he was upset.

As Len comforted Meta he wondered; who had planned this attack maybe is wasn't supposed to happen? Perhaps a hunt gone wrong? Or even an ambush? Either way Len still was angry with those wolves and now his student was hurt, who had just fallen asleep. Laying his head in front of Meta's front paws. He curled himself around her for protection and warmth, his tail wrapped hers so if she got up and left he would know. Len's mind finally slowed down as he smiled to himself falling asleep and said, "Good night Meta. I love you..."


End file.
